Elixa of Life
by Were-Pirate
Summary: She was brought to Rivendell an outsider, she was joined with a fellowship an outsider, she fights as an outsider, lives as an outsider, and will die a...hero.LOTR.FANFIC.
1. Prologue and Chapter One

A/N: Hello pawns! This is a story, I had all ready written an 'A/N' but the thing didn't save. So I'm not going to waste anymore energy retyping another one. So let me think...

This is a fanfic about LOTR. All LOTR characters aren't mine, I only own my characters. And if you're reading this, you're probably a fan of LOTR and you'll know what characters are not mine.

I've never ONCE submitted this story, and I find it quite--boring. Well, now I do, before I thought it rocked. But that was the past me and this is the bored me, and the bored me wants to do something else other than read her own story.

Review if you wish, you'll only stroke an ego that I don't have.

* * *

Prologue

_It was cold and stormy on the night Elixa was brought to Rivendell. Wrapped in blanket, just enough to keep her warm on the long trip she had set out on. The elf woman of brought her, the Queen of Elixa. Her long, dark red hair was hidden beneath a green cloak. She slowly walked over to Elrond, the Lord of Rivendell, a sturdy, stern looking elf and handed over her one and only daughter. Saying a quick and sad goodbye, she thanked Elrond for his kindness and mounted her horse. Promising, that one day, Elixa would be with her people again. Just as quick as she came, she was off. Her horse suddenly becoming a blur in the pouring rain. Elrond stood there, staring at the gate. _

"_What has become of the world?" he asked himself. _

_Elixa touched Elrond's face. He stared down and smiled._

"_And you" he made it very specific, "are one lucky Everlasting elf."_

_Elixa peered up at Elrond with her dark eyes, just getting their color. He slowly turned and headed back inside, all the while carrying a child, who'd one day have the power to either save Middle Earth or doom all its inhabitants...Forever._

* * *

Chapter One

Elixa, Daughter of Elrond

Elixa raced to her balcony and peered over its edge. Arwen, daughter of Elrond, was just arriving back with something mounted on her horse. Elixa stared at her "sister", her flowing black hair brushed back and forth, tears stained her eyes. Gasping, Elixa turned around and raced to meet her sister.

"Arwen!" she exclaimed.

"Not now sister..." Arwen replied breathlessly. She got off her horse and carefully took off, what appeared to be a child. Arwen brushed past her sister and quickly ran inside.

_Was that a child?_ Elixa thought. Arwen's horse nuzzled her and she petted its nose. She turned her attention to where Arwen entered. _She'll tell me later_. Taking Arwen's horse, she led it to the stables to be taken care of.

* * *

"Who is he?" Elixa asked staring at what she found out was a hobbit. He lay in his bed, perfectly still.

"Frodo Baggins," replied Arwen.

"Wait, like in Bilbo Baggins the hobbit that came here a while back?" Elixa asked. Arwen nodded.

"He's his uncle," Arwen replied. Elixa nodded her head. She stared at Frodo troubled.

"How badly hurt is he?" she asked. Arwen sighed.

"He was stabbed," Arwen said. Elixa gasped.

"By what?" she asked.

"A Nazgûl." Elixa's face dropped. She turned to her sister.

"I've only heard of them in stories...Unlike you, father has never allowed me to leave Rivendell..." Elixa sighed and leaned against the wall. Arwen looked at her sister and gave her a reassuring smile, putting her hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"One day, father will let you journey outside of Rivendell...I just know it," she said with a smile. Elixa looked up at her and let out a mean chuckle.

"Sure...And hobbits will grow taller than 4 ft." Elixa pushed past Arwen and walked down the hall. Arwen sighed.

_What am I going to do with you?_

* * *

Elixa was troubled. _Why doesn't father allow me out of Rivendell?_

"_You are too young," Elrond said._

_ Why can't he see how strong I've become?_

"_The world is a dangerous place, my daughter."_

_ Why does he always want to protect me?_

"_You are a special elf, Elixa."_

Elixa threw her hands up to her head. _What do you mean! How am I special?_

"_You'll find out in due time..."_

_ I want to know now!_

"_Patience, Elixa."_

_You don't trust me._

"_I never said that."_

_You're hiding something from me._

"_Elixa, I would never hide anything from you."_

_Then why won't you tell me the truth?_

"_It isn't time."_

_When will it be time?_

"_Soon..."_

Elixa let out an annoyed sigh and sat down on the floor, pressing her back up against the wall. She hit her head a couple of times. _I'm going to go insane_. Her ears started to give a little twitch. She sat up straight she heard hoof steps. She crawled over to the ledge and peered over. She stopped breathing and gasped.

"Aragorn?" she whispered.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Pawns, I'm still in my "bored" mood. I think I'm a little cranky lately, but I'm not going to complain about it. Instead, I'm going to continue being rude in these A/N that you don't have to read.

Thank you for your wonderful reviews, and stroking my ego. I'll continue to have you stroke my ego until I feel it is necessary for my ego to plummet into total abyss.

None of the characters are mine (except the ones that are) and if they were, I'd be rich and famous right now.

I'll probably update this story...every time I get a comment from someone new, so--I've all ready gotten comments from: npc.angel.111 and Hallows07 (you guys can still comment, I'm not saying you can't...it just won't get me anywhere...)

Oh, and just to annoy you guys. I'm all ready in the "Two Towers" with this, so I have as many chapters as any other book.

And ANOTHER thing. Elixa's speech is very modern...and straightforward, she holds nothing back and is extremely, very bold

* * *

Chapter Two

New Arrivals

"Four hobbits, Aragorn, and Gandalf the wizard..." Elixa said randomly to Arwen. Arwen had a dreamy look on her face. Elixa snapped her fingers. "Hello!"

Arwen snapped out of her trance.

"Sorry Elixa...I was just-"

"Hearts for Aragorn?" Elixa finished with an I-Know-You look. Arwen blushed and fondled her Evening Star. Elixa stared at it and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Arwen asked.

"Why is it everyone here wears those necklaces? And yet I don't wear one?" she asked with utter disappointment in her voice. Arwen shrugged.

"I have no clue," she said. She thought about it for a moment, she paused. "Maybe you should go ask father." Elixa slouched, that wasn't the answer she wanted to hear.

"I might," she replied glumly.

* * *

Elixa hesitated before entering her father's room. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Quietly and cautiously she entered her father's domain. Lord Elrond was standing looking out at Rivendell, his hands clasped neatly behind his back. Elixa stopped in her tracks, not bothering to make her presence known. Elrond, sensing another presence, turned around and smiled at his daughter.

"Elixa," he greeted warmly. Elixa smiled and walked toward her father, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek as she did.

"Hello father," she replied. Elrond looked at his daughter with love.

"Vanimle sila tiri (_Your beauty shines bright_)," he complimented. Elixa flushed and looked down, her face dropped suddenly. A look of concern crept onto Elrond's face; he cupped his daughter's chin in his hand and lifted her head up.

"Atar (_Father_)," she said shakily. Elrond was troubled.

_What is wrong with Elixa?_ He thought with concern.

"Heruamin, amin merna quen… (_My Lord, I wish to speak…_)" Elixa said with a slight quiver in her voice.

"Go on my child," replied Elrond.

Elixa stared at her father. "Am I not yours to command?"

"What is this you speak of?" inquired Elrond.

"Have I not served you all these years? Listened to your every will and obeyed your ways?" she asked.

"Yes my child…but what is this you speak of?" he asked, his concern growing.

"Atar (_Father_)" Elixa whispered. "Amin mela lle (_I love you_)."

"But?" he asked. Elixa could feel sadness engulf her.

"Amin caela n'noa (_I have no idea_)" she paused. "Ya or mani amin…amin-- (_Who or what I…I--_)."

Elrond embraced Elixa, and let out a sigh. "Elixa" he whispered. "Ya auta yeste' ille coia Elixa? Ya rashwes ille kaima? (_Who's leading your__ life Elixa? __Who troubles your sleep?_)." Letting out another sigh, Elrond stared into his daughter's eyes and very softly told her. "No one but you, Elixa."

Elixa smiled. _Not really what I came here for. I came to learn stuff about me, but…it can wait_. Elrond gave Elixa a gently kiss on the forehead and smiled down at her. Elixa returned the smile. _And another thing to add to my thoughts…that was a really corny conversation…_

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" an old voice said. Elixa and Elrond looked at the intruder.

"No, it's all right" Elrond said. "We were done, come in Gandalf." Elixa smiled at Gandalf; he always had this kind and gentle nature about him. She nodded to him, as he smiled back at her.

"Good to see you again, Gandalf."

"You too," Gandalf said. Elixa nodded and walked past him outside.

After Elixa was out of hearing distance, Gandalf nodded to Elrond.

"Have you told her?" he inquired with curiosity. Elrond shook his head 'no'.

"I haven't been able to," he replied.

"My friend," Gandalf said with sympathy. "She needs to know."

Elrond rubbed his temples. "How can I tell her now?"

"That is for you to figure out on your own, but now to the business of the ring," he said. Elrond nodded.

* * *

"Well?" inquired Arwen.

"Well what?" Elixa asked, fooling around organizing a plant.

"Find anything interesting?" she asked.

"Not really…Dad's really poetic," Elixa said with a smirk. Arwen smiled sweetly. Elixa stopped foundling the plant and leaned against the railing. "I don't think he'll ever tell me the truth." Arwen put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"How do you even know he's lying to you?" she asked. Elixa looked at her sister like she was stupid.

"I've known dad for over…how many years has it been?" Elixa asked.

"Er…The years just slip by, it is hard to keep track."

"Exactly, I think I'd know if something was up…" Elixa said.

"I guess," Arwen replied. A long silence followed after that. Finally, Elixa let out a sigh.

"I'm going for a walk," she said.

"Okay," said Arwen as Elixa walked away. Arwen shook her head. _Father_.

_Maybe Arwen's right, maybe he isn't hiding anything from me._ Elixa walked down toward her favorite spot in all of Rivendell, the river. It seemed that it was the closest thing she'd get to the outside world. She plopped herself onto a rock and leaned back.

_Though…if he is hiding something from me, why doesn't he just tell me_? She looked out at the forest. _Well…the fact that he never lets me leave must mean that he's hiding something from me to protect me for so long and that he admitted I was special must mean something_. She shrugged her shoulders and stood up, stretching.

"Oh-well…" she said. "I haven't known for over a thousand years, I don't need to know now." With that, she nodded to reassure herself and walked back up to Rivendell.

* * *

"Exactly what is up with those hobbits?" Elixa asked her sister.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"They seem so…I don't know, distant." Arwen laughed.

"Of what?" she asked.

"Whom, of whom" Elixa corrected, silence passed between the two sisters. She smiled.

"Oh! You don't think that they like you, do you?" she asked teasingly.

"Come on! You see how they look at me!" Elixa shouted. Arwen smirked.

"No, I don't" she wanted to hear this from Elixa's own mouth.

"The one who got stabbed—"

"Frodo," Arwen interrupted.

"Yeah! He gives me a look like I'm judging him!" Elixa shouted.

"Are you?" she asked.

"Yes! But aside the point…"

Arwen laughed and shook her head. "You are so weird, sometimes."

"What? Have you seen his eyes? It's the only thing I can stare at! They're like, bulging out of his small hobbit head!" Elixa shouted seriously. Arwen laughed once more.

"What else?" she said in between laughs.

"That fat one—"

"Sam" she interrupted once more.

"Yeah, like bug-boy—"

Arwen laughed once more. "Nice nickname." She gave Arwen a sarcastic look.

"As I was saying, he stares at me like I'm going to kill bug-boy," Elixa stated.

"Are you?" Arwen asked once more.

"If he keeps staring at me like that, then yes I will consider it." Arwen placed a hand on Elixa's shoulder.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"No, the two hobbits who stick around each other—"

"Merry and Pippin," Arwen said.

"Yeah! Those two…ugh!" Elixa said with annoyance in her voice. "They seem to have it out for me!"

"How so?" Arwen laughed.

"You know what I think?" Elixa asked, now half-talking to herself, half-talking to Arwen.

"No, what?"

"I think that all four hobbits are conspiring against me…yeah" her voice now dropped to a low whisper. "A conspiracy…"

"Hello? Earth to Elixa!" Arwen shouted waving a hand in front of her face. Elixa snapped out of it and looked at Arwen.

"Huh?" she asked. Arwen shook her head.

"You are so weird," she replied.

"Psh," Elixa replied and walked off laughing. Arwen followed after with a smile on her face.

* * *

Pippin poked his head around the corner and stared at Elixa. She was tending to the plants, again. _Is that __all__ she does?_

"Pippin!" he heard Merry call. Pippin turned around and signaled to him to come over, but to be quiet. Merry walked over and kneeled down.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a low whisper. Pippin pointed to Elixa. Merry glanced around the corner and nodded is head in understanding. "The strange elf, again?"

"Bizarre isn't she?' Pippin asked in a whisper. Merry nodded with uncertainty.

"There are a lot of weird people around these parts, Pippin." He patted Pippin on the shoulder, got up, and left.

_Bah! What does he know?_ Pippin asked himself and went back to spying on Elixa.

_Does he ever stop?_ Elixa thought to herself as she heard every word said from Merry and Pippin. She shrugged. _And they think __I'm__ weird_. She lightly chuckled to herself. She heard Merry leave and smirked to herself. _I think it is time that Pippin and I had a little chat, we'll see how he finds me after that_.

_Oh-no…I think she's spotted me!_ Pippin thought and frantically got up to run.

_Coward!_ Shouted Elixa. She quickly walked over and grabbed Pippin's arm, turning him around so he looked at her.

"Isn't it rude to spy on a lady?" she asked sternly. Pippin gulped. _This'll be good_.

"I-I'm sorry milady," Pippin replied shakily.

"Milady? Psh…" Elixa said and let go of Pippin. "Who goes around calling people 'milady'?"

"Everyone, actually" Pippin said.

"But is sounds so…weird," she said with a smirk. Pippin gulped and looked at the stone floor. Elixa cocked and eyebrow and stared at the ground. "I'll never understand what is so interesting about the floor…"

Pippin quickly looked up, as did Elixa. With a smile she lightly touched Pippin on the head and bent down to his level.

"Not all elves are as they seem, even the strangest ones can surprise you." She got up and walked off, leaving Pippin confused and a bit relieved.

_Defiantly weird_. He thought and watched her walk off.


End file.
